


Black Shade

by mayachain



Series: 14Valentines_2019 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Community: 14valentines, Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon, Sense of Self, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: They don’t see Narcissa unless she wants to be seen.





	Black Shade

** Black Shade **

They don’t see Narcissa unless she wants to be seen. They don’t hear her unless she wants to be heard. They don’t sense her unless she wants to be sensed.

They don’t come near her unless she wants them near.

Little girls must rarely be seen and never heard. They must smell nice and be available always should their presence be desired.

These rules she has lived by all her life; how she applies them now is not as others intended. Every interaction, every conversation, every glimpse of herself she grants is her choice.

She is ephemeral in her dreams.

 

.


End file.
